


Is That The Best You've Got?

by destieluk



Series: The Green Room [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieluk/pseuds/destieluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha should know better than to leave his phone unguarded when Jared is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That The Best You've Got?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayrdaomei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrdaomei/gifts).



> For Myr, who is my favourite bad influence.

The after con party is almost over and one by one the guests wish each other goodnight, blow kisses and disappear to be chaperoned back to hotel rooms or driven back to wherever they’re staying. Misha sits on the leather couch, idly scrolling through his Twitter mentions. He turns his phone horizontally to get a good look at a hilariously explicit photo manipulation of himself and Jensen, amazed at the ingenuity of fans all over again.

Sebastian bounces down onto the sofa next to him, kissing him noisily on the cheek as Misha drops his phone onto the arm of the sofa. 

‘Want a ride back to the hotel?’ he asks, dropping his head on to Misha’s shoulder.

‘No. Jared asked me to ride back with him. I think he’s going to ream me about telling the audience that shit about the naked guys in Cas’ heaven. I may as well let him say his piece and get it over with’.

Seb rolls his eyes and pats his friend's knee soothingly.

‘Well, walk me out at least, darling. Just in case there are still some fans lurking around. I’ll need someone to take the photos’. He winks at Misha and pulls him up to his feet, dragging him along behind him.

 

\--------

 

Misha waves off Seb’s cab, and walks round to the side exit of the con hotel. He takes the quietest corridors back to the green room to pick up his stuff, desperate to get to bed, dreading the inevitable telling off he’s going to have to take on the chin from his co-worker. Why had he even told the audience that stuff? He knew he shouldn’t have said it as soon as the words came out, but they had and now there was going to be a mountain of wank and a great big pile of it was going to end up on Misha’s doorstep. Or his Twitter timeline. He rubs his eyes tiredly as he elbows the door to the green room open. It’s almost empty, everyone having left already. There’s only the looming figure of Jared, standing in the middle of the room, Misha’s phone in his hand and a stupid fucking grin on his face.

‘What are you doing with my phone?’ Misha can’t keep the irritation out of his voice.

‘Oh nothing’, say Jared, affecting innocence, ‘just a little payback’. He grins, widely.

‘Don’t you think there’s going to be enough fucking wank from this con already? What the fuck did you do, Jared?’ Misha strides over, angry now and tries to snatch the phone out of Jared’s hand.

Jared just holds the phone above his head with his freakishly long arms, laughter erupting as he holds Misha away from his body with the other hand.

‘Chill, dude, it’s just a joke’, he giggles obnoxiously.

‘It’s always a fucking joke to you, but you don’t have to clean up the messes’, growls Misha, grabbing at Jared’s arms and trying to get hold of his phone. He puts one foot on the edge of the sofa, trying to overcome Jared’s height advantage by climbing on it, and shoves. Jared, taken by surprise, steps back, hip checks the back of the sofa, reaches out to steady himself and misses completely. As Misha had taken that moment to throw his arms around Jared’s shoulder in attempt to reach his goddamn phone, the extra weight brings them both crashing down to the carpeted floor. 

Fortunately for Misha’s ribs, he ends up on top. sitting astride Jared’s chest and still clutching his co-workers shirt. Jared is still waving that fucking phone around out of his reach and the other hand is splayed over Misha’s chest pushing him away as Jared laughs, out of breath but still a pain in the ass. 

‘Jared, please, just give me my phone’, says Misha, tiredly. ‘I’m not in the mood for fucking around, my mentions have been full of bullshit for weeks now, and I just want to clear up any misunderstandings that you've caused, ok?’

‘Jeez, man, you’re such a fucking stiff. I’m just kidding around. Y’know, a joke? Those things that make people happy?’

Something in Misha snaps. He’s tired and he’s away from home. He misses his kids and wife and he’s really fucking sick of being here.

‘It’s always a fucking joke, Jared. And it’s always me. I’m tired of it. If you’re not fucking with my fans, you’re screwing up my takes and if you’re not doing that then you’re grabbing at my balls. I’m just about fucking done with you’, he snarls. 

As he watches Jared's face fall, he scoots back on his knees, kind of ashamed at the outburst and glad no one else was around to see it. There’s a moment of silence and then a large hand drops onto his shoulder.

‘I… I’m sorry man’, mumbles Jared. ‘I had no idea it was bothering you so much. I guess, well, I guess I just didn’t think about it...’ 

‘No. You didn’t’, to his horror Misha feels tears edging at the corner of his eyes and his voice is thick with emotion. 

‘Hey, hey, hey. None of that!’ Jared scoots quickly up into a sitting position, and wraps his arms around Misha, pulling him into his broad chest. 

‘I’m sorry’, Misha mumbles into his shirt, ‘I don’t know what’s wrong with me’.

Jared smoothes his hand down Misha’s back.

‘Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry too. I'm a dick... This is nice though?’

‘Yeah’. Misha presses himself closer. Jared smells good, and he needs the contact. He just wants to be held for a bit, and what’s so wrong about that? He shifts his hips and nuzzles further into Jared’s neck, until Jared clears his throat uncomfortably. 

‘Uhhh… Mish? Um… Can you not wriggle around so much? You know I haven’t seen Gen in a while, and you’re sitting in my lap and this is going to get really awkward in about two minutes’.

Misha looks down to where their hips are currently pressed quite closely together. A wicked little smirk creeps across his face as he shifts around ‘accidentally’ and rubs his crotch against the other man. 

‘Hnnnnn Misha. You did that on purpose,’ Jared moves as if to push Misha away, just as he grinds down and in and hard. 

‘What are you doing?’ he sucks in a breath, staring wide eyed.

‘What did you call it earlier? Payback?’, teases Misha, rolling his hips back and forth in earnest now, with an evil grin on his face.

Jared bucks up instinctively and grabs hold of Misha’s hips, pulling their bodies closer together. It sends a lick of heat down Misha’s spine as the friction makes his blood run south and his cock twitch. He reaches down between them and presses his hand against the bulge in Jared’s jeans causing the other man to groan out loud. 

‘Uhhhh… Misha… Oh god, unnn. I’m not sure this is such a good i....’

‘What? You’re obsessed with my balls. This is just me getting my own back’, cooes Misha, running his fingers up and down the growing hardness under his hand. ‘God, you are actually huge’, he breathes, feeling his own cock lengthen and swell inside his pants. 

‘Never had any complaints’, laughs Jared weakly, his hips instinctively making little thrusts into Misha, fingers fluttering against his hips. 

‘Can I see?’, Misha ghosts his fingers over the button on Jared’s jeans, still rolling his body gently against the one under him.

‘We’re really going to do this, aren’t we?’

‘I think we’re already doing it, Jared’.

‘Huh. Ok, ok. But only if I can see you too.’

They both reach for the fastenings on each other jeans at the same time, scrabbling at the fabric. Misha feels the warmth of a broad palm cupping his cock just as he manages to free Jared from the confines of his underwear. His cock is huge, and swollen so hard it looks painful. He spits into his palm, and wraps his long fingers around it. 

‘I’m not kidding Jared, this is a monster. Just like the rest of you’.

‘What are you, some kind of size queen?’ asks Jared rolling his eyes.

Misha tightens his grip around the shaft, until Jared grunts in protest.

‘I’m not any kind of queen, Jared. And it’s probably not a good idea to piss off the person who’s literally got your cock in their hand. I thought we agreed to stop with the jokes’.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just trying to be funny. I don't want you to feel inadequate'. 

'I've never felt my dick was inadequate, and I doubt I'll start any time soon'. 

He loosens his grip and pumps up and down slowly.

Jared’s hand is still cupping his cock and he pushes against it encouragingly. He wriggles so that his jeans are pushed down his thighs a little as he nudges forward for more friction.

‘I thought we we’re both doing this’, he murmurs, still working Jared’s length with his hand.

‘I… don’t actually know what I’m doing’, huffs Jared. ‘I’m sorry. Maybe we should..’

‘No, hang on. Let me... Here, I’ll show you’.

Pulling his own cock out of his pants, Misha pushes himself even closer. He lines up their cocks and takes them both in hand, tugging gently. 

‘Your hands are bigger than mine. Help me out’. He pulls Jared’s hand in between them and the huge palm covers the outside of Misha’s as they both move together. 

‘Yeah, like that. Come on’, he pants.

Misha looks down to see both their cocks, slipping and sliding through their linked fingers. He watches a drop of precome leak from Jared’s and roll down until it get smeared over the length of his own. He feels himself twitch with excitement and the low burn in his belly grows. Jared has thrown his head back, panting lowly as he speeds up the movement of their hands.

‘I’m close’, says Misha, dropping his head onto Jared’s shoulder. ‘I’m so close’.

‘What are you, a teenager with a hair trigger?’ grunts Jared, as he thrusts up into the circle of their hands.

‘No. I’m a married man, with an active and exciting sex life who hasn’t gotten laid in over two weeks’.

He shoves his other hand between them to cup Jared’s balls in his palm. He rolls them in his long fingers, until Jared throws his head back and moans loudly. Using the pads of his fingers he presses against the ridged skin, teasing gently and pushing against the space behind Jared’s ballsack.

'Oh fuck, Misha, fuck. I'm gonna come' 

Captivated, Misha watches as Jared's body jerks hard and then shoots. He feels the warm liquid hit his neck, his chin, he thinks maybe some hit the side of his mouth, and then it pools over his still moving hand. It's the sensation of it running down his cock that sends him over the edge and he spills hard into the space between them. 

After a few seconds of mutual heavy breathing, Jared peels his hand away from their soft cocks and looks at the sticky mess all over it with distaste. Something about the look on his face sparks Misha into a giggle. As Jared bats and flails around looking for something to clean himself up with, Misha finds himself laughing harder and harder. 

He shifts back so he can tuck himself away, trying not to lose it completely at the side eye that Jared is giving him. 

'What is wrong with you? And what did we just do?'

A faint edge of hysteria edges Misha's voice as he replies. 

'I think the fan girls call it 'mishalecki' or something'. 

'What? Fuck that. Why does your name come first? And that's a first name and a surname, how does that work?'

Misha lies on his back, shoulders still jerking with occasional exhausted giggles. 

'You do realise how ridiculous Jarsha sounds, right? Not to mention Padaleckins.' 

Jared huffs and continues cleaning himself up before pulling himself to his feet and offering a hand to Misha. 

'What do we do now? Is this going to be super weird?'

'I don't know about you, Jared, but I need a shower and a solid 6 hours so I can stand through 400 photo ops and 3 hours of autographs tomorrow. I'm way too tired to be weird about an orgasm'. 

'Yeah, yeah ok, let's go', Jared stoops to pick up the forgotten about phone from the floor and tosses it to Misha, who fumbles for it and catches it just before it hits the floor again. 

As he trails behind Jared, down the corridor towards the hotel entrance and the waiting car, Misha opens the Twitter app, vowing to himself he won't look at his mentions for at least three days. He checks his timeline which is, of course, empty apart from his own tweets. 

'I like boogers', he reads. '1,476 favourites and over 1,000 retweets. That was seriously the best thing you could think of?' 

\--------


End file.
